


Parallel. Reality. Hero

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, M/M, Parallel Universes, Tony Angst, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Word Prompt</p><p>Reality. Parallel. Hero</p><p>or</p><p>Tony get's swapped with a different Tony from a different universe and they need to find a way to get back to their own reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel. Reality. Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil/gifts).



> So let me say I'm so so so sorry for the delay. I have many excuses but the real one is that I had a prompt and it was a Rocky Horror Picture Show one. And every time I sat down to write it I could figure out what to say. Over the past few months i really tried to sit down and do so I'm terribly sorry I_Kill_Zombies, I will swing back to it after one more story because I wanted to get something out. I feel terrible about it but I promise i'll get it done.
> 
> Anyway 
> 
> This is from anf for
> 
> KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil
> 
> All they gave me was the three words   
> Reality Parallel hero.
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> (Sorry again.)

“Tony! I need you-“ Steve’s voice fades away as Tony gets this feeling of free falling. He tries to use the thrusters but they don’t seem to be working. He looks frantically around and only see’s darkness.

“JARVIS!?” Tony shouts “WHAT’S HAPPENING?” He gets no answer. The next thing he knows he’s standing in his room with Pepper all dresses up next to him. He looks down and notices he’s dressed up too.

“Pepper?”

“Yeah, Tones?” Pepper asks turning and smiling.

“What happened?” Tony asks looking around.

“What do you mean?” Pepper asks “We’re getting ready to go out to dinner. Are you feeling alright?” Pepper asks getting worried.

“Right… dinner.” Tony nods when he notices the wedding photo of him and Pepper holding each other. “We’re married?!” Tony shouts shocked.

“It’s our anniversary.” Pepper says slowly “That’s why we’re going to dinner. This was your idea. Did you hit your head?” Pepper walks over to examine Tony.

“Pep, Stop it.” He pushes his hand away.

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asks concerned.

“This isn’t right.” Tony says taking a few steps away. “Where is the team?”

“The team?” Pepper asks concerned “Tony… we haven’t been part of that team in over 5 years. We left, remember?” Tony shakes his head. “Maybe we should go to the doctor.” Pepper asks looking over at Tony.

“We were just in battle, minutes ago.” Tony shakes his head. “Steve needed my help. I have to get back.”

“Tony, Tony.” Pepper walks over physically stopping him “Wait.”

“Pep, I need to go.” Tony says pushing her off.

“Where are my suits? JARVIS?” Tony asks looking up

“Tony.” Pep says softly “You really don’t remember?”

“Where’s JARVIS? Why isn’t he answering?” Tony demands “What’d you do to him?”

“Tony, just relax, we’re going to-“

“NO!” Tony shouts “This isn’t right.” Tony makes a break for the door.

“I’m sorry.” Pepper apologizes before she reaches for the tranq gun shoots Tony who falls to the floor unconscious.

~

Tony groans as he wakes up.

“Oh thank god.” Pepper whispers. Tony looks around at the hospital he’s in.

“What’d you do?” Tony demands.

“Tony, relax. The doctor is going to ask you some questions.” Tony didn’t even notice the other woman in the room.

“Mr. Stark. I’m Dr. Jones. Can you tell me what you last remember?”

“This is stupid. I’m not sick.”

“No one is saying you are. We just want to establish the last thing you remember before you were in the bedroom with Pepper.”

“Fine. I was in battle with the Avengers and we were fighting Doom Bots in New York City. And Steve needed my help, and then I was free falling through this thing. Maybe a vortex, I don’t know, but then I open my eyes and Apparently I’m married to her, and it’s our anniversary and I’m very gay.” Tony nods to Pepper who covers her mouth with her hand holding back tears. “No offense?” Tony adds after noticing. “Sorry… I probably shouldn’t have said that since we’re supposedly married.”

“Mr. Stark, can you tell me what date was it when you were battling in the City?”

“It was Friday September 9th.” Tony says slowly

“And the year?”

“2016.” Tony says and they share a look “Why?” Tony demands “What’s today’s date?”

“September 9th 2016.” The doctor says

“see?”

“Could someone have given him false memories, Mrs. Stark? It doesn’t appear to be amnesia. So that’s the only other thing I can think of.

“It’s possible. I don’t know who though. We left the Avengers 5 years ago.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Tony says

“Why?” the doctor asks

“We only came together in 2012. So if we left 5 years ago that’d be 2011 and I wouldn’t leave with you right after the city was destroyed, if I actually do leave with you, cause I still don’t believe that.”

“Tony, the battle of New York happened in 2009.” Pepper says softly

“No, it didn’t.” Tony shakes his head “I think I’d remember, plus I’m a certified genius. So… you probably cheated on your final exam and you’re just an idiot.” Tony looks at Pepper.

“Is he always like this?” Doctor Jones asks

“No.” Pepper whispers “He’s hasn’t been like this in years.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.”  Doctor Jones says “We can do an MRI see if there’s any damage. But  I’d try and talk to a specialist. A neurologist. There’s nothing more I can do for you. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Pepper says

“She was stupid.” Tony says rolling his eyes.

“She’s trying to help.” Pepper says

“You’re stupid too. Knocking me out just so I’d get here. What a fucking great wife you are. You’re a piece of shit.” Tony seethes. “You’re the worst person I have ever met.  I hate you.”

“Can we just go home. I’ll make an appointment with the neurologist. You can do some googling on when the battle of New York took place and you can see, I’m not stupid or making this up. You can have the bed I’ll take the couch.”

“Obviously I’m taking the bed. It’s my fucking building.”

“Come on Tony, it’s been a long night.” Tony get out of bed and stomps out of the hospital room Pepper in tow.

 

~  


“This wrong.” Tony says reading the article alone in his room. “The battle of New York happened in May 2012. Not October 2009. This is wrong.”  Tony glances at his phone he picks it up and scrolls through his contact.

Steve Rogers. He dials.

“Hello?” Steve says groggily

“Steve.” Tony says sitting up.

“Tony?” Steve says shocked. “What… Oh my god. You’re calling.”

“Of course I’m calling. I’m your friend.” Tony says

“Tony?” Steve asks and Tony doesn’t know what to make of it so he ignores it.

“Quick question. When did the battle of New York happen?”

“October 2009.” Steve says confused “Why?”

“NO!” Tony shouts “it happened in May 2012!”

“Tony are you alright? Is something wrong?” Steve asks concerned

“Yes.  Everything is wrong. I’m married to Pepper, Steve, _Pepper_.”

“I know.” Steve says softly

“No you don’t. I am not married! The battle of New York happened in 2012! I was living in NYC with the team, happy! And we were friends and I was happy and now everyone is lying to me. I would never leave the avengers! Steve I wouldn’t do it! And it doesn’t make sense. We were fighting doom bots and you needed my help. Steve you were hurt. And then I blink and boom I’m in an alternate reality! Steve you need to help me get back. I’m coming over. Where do you live?” Tony says rushed standing up

“Corner of 46th and 22nd. I’ll get some tea up.”

“Get coffee up Steve, it’s like you don’t even know me.” Tony pauses “I guess you kinda don’t here. I’ll see you in a minute.” Tony hangs up and opens the bedroom door. He sees Pepper fast asleep on the couch and runs to the stairs to the car and gets by without waking him.

Tony bangs on the door loudly. Steve opens the door and shushes him.

“The neighbors will hear you.”

Tony throws himself into Steve and hugs him. Steve hugs back.

“Tony.” Steve says softly “tell me what happened.”

“Let me starts with a question.” Tony says nodding “When we’re you found?”

“January 2008.” Steve says and tony slumps back

“This doesn’t make sense Steve.  You were found in July 2011.”

“No, I wasn’t, Tony.” Tony sighs

“Why did I leave the team?” Tony asks

“Because you loved her. You loved her more than us, so you left.” Steve says

“I don’t even like her.” Tony sighs

“Tell me about what happened in-between here and there. You say you blinked, was is that instant?”

“No.” Tony says “I was free falling. Through this… I looked like a vortex? Maybe. I’m not sure. It was pitch blakc. And I then I was all dressed up for our anniversary.” Tony gags.

“I have an idea. It’s a little out there, but not so crazy after aliens in New York.”

“What is it?” Tony asks

“Parallel universe.” Steve says hesitantly and tony smiles

“Finally! Someone is thinking rationally!” Tony nods

“Right. The only question is, where is this worlds Tony?”

 

~

 

_“Tony! I need you!” Tony blinks and looks at his different clothes. “TONY!”_

_“What?” Tony asks “Where am I?”_

_“Sir?” JARVIS asks_

_“JARVIS?” Tony asks shocked “Oh my god. I missed your voice. I  wish I could hug you.”_

_“Sir, Captain Rogers is in need of our assistance.”_

_“Right. Let’s see if I can still use this thing.” Tony flies over and shoots the bots with little issue. “Like riding a bike.” Tony hits the eject button as the team gathers around._

_“Okay.” Tony says stepping out. “Where am I?” He asks the team._

_“Tony?” The groups asks_

_“Where’s Pepper?” Tony asks looking around. “I don’t see her.”_

_“Pepper?” Natasha asks_

_“Look, I don’t know what happened or why I’m here, so if you could just help me find my wife I’ll be on my way.” The Avengers give him a shocked baffled look_

_“You think you married Pepper?” Clint asks laughing_

_“Fuck you Barton that’s why we didn’t invite you shits to our wedding.” Tony holds up his lift hand_

_“There’s nothing on there.” Steve says cautiously. Tony looks at it._

_“Where’d it go?” Tony asks panicked._

_“Tony, you’re not married to Pepper.” Loki says softly_

_“Yes, I am. I left you guys for her? Where have you been the last 5 years?”_

_“We haven’t known each other for 5 years, tony. Are you feeling okay?”_

_“You don’t get to ask me that.” Tony rolls his eyes._

_“Okay. Why don’t we all just relax. Tony, what’s the last thing you remember?” Loki asks_

_“I was getting ready for Pepper and I’s 3 rd anniversary when I woke up in the iron man armor. It’s been 5 years since I used it, but I mean it came back to me.”_

_“What year do you think this is?” Bruce asks_

_“It’s 2016.” Tony rolls his eyes._

_“Then how could we have known you for 5 years?” Natasha asks_

_“I’ve known you for 7 and the battle of New York happened in ’09.”_

_“No, it didn’t.” They all say._

_“I’m pretty sure I would know. I’m the smartest. I would think Bruce would be able to remember the date, but I guess you’re not as smart as I remember.”_

_“JARVIS, when did the battle of New York happen?” Steve asks_

_“May 2012.”_

_“Why is JARVIS here?” Tony asks “He was destroyed.”_

_“What?”_

_“I was not destroyed sir.” JARIVS Says_

_“It was my last mission. It went to shit.”_

_“You know what? Call Pepper we can solve this right up.” Loki says giving Tony a sad look._

_~_

_“I’m not married to you.” pepper says slightly disgusted_

_“Yes we are. We went on a 80 day vacation for our honeymoon.”_

_“He’s gone insane.”_

_“Pepper.” Tony says hurt “but you love me.”_

_“I most certainly do not. You’re dating Loki, aren’t you?”_

_“Eww. God no.” Tony says gaging “I think I may throw up just from thinking about that.” A flash of hurt crosses Loki’s face._

_“Wait.” Loki leans in looking at Tony. “Oh this isn’t good.”_

_“What was it?” the group asks_

_“This isn’t our Tony.” Loki says_

_“What do you mean it’s not our Tony?” Steve asks confused._

_“he’s from a parallel universe.” Loki says “I can see it. His memories. They’re not false. The actually happened to him, just not to our Tony.”_

_“SO where’s our Tony?”_

_“In my world?” Tony asks_

_“Seems so.”_

_“Aw, this is gonna suck. How do you switch us.”_

_“I need to make contact with your world’s me. We can combine our power and swap Tony’s.”_

_“How’d we get swapped in the first place?” Tony asks_

_“It’s very very rare, but even once in a Milena the world crosses over and people can slip through.”_

_“You can get me back right?” Tony asks_

_“Probably.” Loki says. “let me try and make contact.” Loki closes his eyes._

_~_

“WAKE UP!” Loki gasps awake and looks around and see’s himself transparent

“What the?”

“I can’t stay long, without using to much energy. I’m from a parallel world. The Tony’s in these two worlds must have gotten swapped. At 12pm tomorrow have tony and we’ll share out power to swap them.”

“Why should I do anything to help you?” Loki asks

“What?”

“Why would I help any one of the Avengers?” Loki asks

“If you don’t I will haunt you and tell thor where you are and I don’t think you’d want that.” Loki sighs

“Fine. I’ll get them there. Now go away.” Loki disappears as Loki groans.

  
~  


Tony clicks off his phone.

“SO, what’s it like in your world?” Steve asks   
“well, there’s a lot of life and death situations. I’m iron man, I’m still rich, still a genius, I’m dating Loki.”

“Wait, what?” Steve asks

“Yeah, we’re dating. We haven’t gotten to the ‘I love you’ stage but we’re getting there.”

“Huh…” Steve says moving from there “what am I like?”

“You know Captain America, damn hero, you’re nice and you work out a lot, which is nice. And you feed me. Even when I don’t want to be fed and I’m on work binges. You make sure I sleep. And if I’m awake you make sure I have coffee.” Tony grins “You and Loki take care of me the most. Loki does most of the making sure I sleep but you always bring me food. Which I appreciate a lot.”

“Sounds nice.” Steve mentions.

“Yeah.” Tony smiles “Yeah.”

“What about you. Any lovers of the night time?”

“Yeah, I’m dating a girl, her name is Sharon. We’ve reached the I love you stage. But haven’t gotten father then that.”

“Have you had sex? Or are you all proper and wait till marriage?”

“No, no… we’ve had sex.” Steve nods “I’m not that old fashioned. What about you  and Loki? Have you done it?” Steve asks

“Oh yeah, and god, I have to say Loki is amazing in bed. I swear he put me to shame.” Tony laughs “We had sex on the second date.” Tony snorts “We’d been pinning over each other for over a year. God. I need to go back.”

Loki appears in front of them instantly. Steve stands up ready for a fight.

“Relax.” Loki rolls his eyes. “I’m here to help get you back.”

“Really?” Tony asks

“Let’s just say your unvierese me is very convincing.”

“Okay.” Tony says

“Meet at the middle of Central Park tomorrow at 11. The spell is at 12. See you tomorrow don’t be late.”

“You either.” Tony says as Loki vanishes “It’s cool if I stay here, right?” Tony asks and Steve nods.

“I’ve missed you.” Steve says

“I’m sorry.” Tony says “That really sucks. Maybe when we get switched you should talk to him… me… whatever just tell him that.”

“No, you two are so different. It’s better if I don’t.” Tony nods.

“Do you want stay up, keep hanging out?” Tony offers

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Steve smiles.

 

They meet at central park at 11.

“Loki.” Steve nods in greeting

“Steve.” Loki says

To say the wait was awkward is an understatement. But soon it’s 12pm.

“Any minute now.” Tony grins excitedly loki  rolls his eyes bored. Loki appears in ghost form again.

“I need you to open the portal on your side.” Loki nods reaches out with his hands. Slowly a portal opens looking solid black.

Tony turns to Steve

“Look, Steve. I’m really sorry this me is asshole. And I hope everything works out with you and Sharon.” Tony smiles and gives Steve a hug

“Any day now.” Loki says gritting his teeth.

“Right.” Tony says giving Steve a hug. He pulls back “By Loki.” He walks into the portal, just as their Tony walks out.

He walks right into the side and sees his team.

“Oh my god! It worked!” he runs and hugs Loki

“Thank god.” LOki says hugging Tony back.

Once they pull apart he gives everyone a hug.

“Thanks for getting me back, Loki.” Tony says and Loki who smiles.

“What was his world like Tony?”

“It was crazy! Like I’d ever leave you guys.” Tony smile “Let’s go get lunch and I can tell you all about it.” The nod and smile

“Sounds great.” Loki says taking his hand. Tony smiles up at him.

“I love you.” Tony grins at Loki’s face. “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too, Tony.” Loki smiles and pulls him in for a long sweet kiss. “And I’ll never stop saying it.”

“Me either.” Tony grins. “Come on, I’m starved.” The team smiles at them. “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always if you have a prompt I will get it done! Promise!


End file.
